


泥沼（四）

by cchunyy



Category: OOC - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchunyy/pseuds/cchunyy





	泥沼（四）

**22**

* * *

朱一龍把白宇推進了廁所隔間之後，把他按趴在了馬桶蓋上。白宇雙手撐著馬桶蓋，被身後那人扒去了褲子，連同內褲一起。

親吻就順著白宇的背密密麻麻得爬上來了，白宇背上一顆顆小小的凸起的脊椎骨。

朱一龍去舔他的耳垂，一只手繞在胸前，先是繞著乳暈摩挲，去捏了捏那薄薄的胸脯，然後開始揉捏起乳頭來。另一只手從腰間流連到小屁股，用掌心輕揉著臀尖，指頭就不自覺地爬到臀縫去了，從尾椎開始，越下越深。

他來回舔吮著白宇耳後的三顆痣看著白宇耳尖泛紅，左手指尖在人的小穴褶皺除按壓，慢慢探進半指。

是幹澀的，白宇高熱的內壁裹住了朱一龍的手指，白宇忍著異物入侵的感覺和幹澀帶來的疼痛，把頭埋得低低的開始哼喘。

朱一龍松開揉捏白宇一遍胸脯的手，並做兩指抵在了白宇的軟唇上，白宇懂的，要伸出舌頭舔一舔，然後輕輕含住吮吸，如還要像對待朱一龍的性器那樣小心翼翼和真誠。朱一龍滿意得眼角彎彎，突然分開兩指夾住了白宇的舌頭開始攪弄，讓人嗚嗚咽咽得說不出話來，穴內的手一個用力一指捅了進去。

然後是兩指，白宇眼角泛紅地轉過來想討一個吻，朱一龍便傾身上去吻他。借機換了三根手指頭進去，借著分泌出來的一點液體開始抽插，按壓到那塊薄肉上，感受到身下人的顫栗，以及穴口的收縮。

當小穴裡的三根手指撤了去，雖然小穴已經有些松軟了，可穴內的液體顯然還不夠支撐接下來他們要做的事，白宇做好了忍痛的准備時，一股冰涼滑膩的液體順著股縫流過小穴又順著白宇身前的翹起，滴在了馬桶蓋上。

現在白宇不知道是該氣朱一龍明明有潤滑劑剛剛做前戲的時候卻故意不給他用還是該氣這人居然隨身帶著潤滑了。

朱一龍握住自己硬得發脹的下身，在白宇臀縫裡蹭了蹭，然後抵住穴口，一個挺身算數沒入。

“唔……朱一龍…你！”白宇被插得猝不及防，還不來得及反應，身體裡的那根就開始動了起來。

朱一龍次次撞得深，恨不得連囊帶都一同送進去，把白宇的小屁股撞得發紅。白宇只覺得太深，被激得眼淚都要流出來，終是忍不住叫出了聲“哈啊……嗯…太，太深了……慢…唔！慢一點……”

白宇幾乎要站不住，讓腸道裡的那根滑出去了一些，朱一龍便攬著他的腰一把扯回來插到了最深。還“好心”的提醒著：“小聲點哦小白～說不定會有人來。”

白宇猛的咬住嘴唇止住了口中的呻吟，隔間裡水聲和肉體撞擊的聲音卻沒有停下。

其實酒會的人忙著各自的交際，又怎會來這角落旁偏僻的廁所呢。只是惡趣味。

白宇挺動著腰腹，身前的性器開始冒出些清亮的液體，像是馬上要射了，卻被朱一龍一把箍住了根部。不得紓解的難過讓白宇嗚嗚地搖著頭，朱一龍悠悠地提示到：“小白好久沒叫哥哥了呢。”

白宇剛松開被自己咬的滲血的嘴唇，呻吟聲就溜了出來，“哈……哥，哥哥…讓我……嗯…讓我射…”朱一龍顯然是高興了，說著之前床上一貫說的“小白好乖”又加了一句“但是還不行”。

朱一龍將白宇拉起轉身按到隔間的木板上，扯了白宇的一只手摸向他們交合的地方，那可憐的穴口被撐得平整，一個褶皺都不剩，外圍還有被抽插打出來的白沫。

“小白，你摸，是誰在操你”

“嗯……哈是，是哥哥…”

“哥哥雞巴大不大”

“唔…大，好滿”

“哥哥操得你爽不爽”

“爽……嗯…想射……”

“小白要怎麼求哥哥呢”

“小…小白要哥哥操……啊！操射…”

朱一龍笑著看這小孩居然變得機靈了，說著“好”然後松開了禁錮著白宇挺起的手，又沖著白宇的敏感點頂了數下，白宇抽搐著射在了隔板上。

高潮的時候後穴不自覺地收縮，吸得朱一龍又抽插了數十回，一個挺身射在了白宇體內最深處。

朱一龍把性器抽出來的時候，白宇的穴口還合不上，精液和潤滑一起順著腿根滑出，流過了“朱一龍”三個字。

朱一龍幫他用紙巾簡單地清理了一下，穴內的那些沒流出來的精液還留在裡面。 朱一龍幫白宇提了提高筒襪子，然後是內褲和西裝褲，扯了扯皺成一團的襯衫，披上外套，說我們回去繼續。攬著白宇的腰從側門出去了。

**23**

* * *

回到那棟小樓，白宇被朱一龍一進門按在沙發上搞了一次，進浴室清潔的時候又搞了一次。

白宇腿根打顫站不住，朱一龍就讓他坐在自己大腿上，他在給白宇剃毛。剃完之後摸著白宇光潔的腿間滿意地看著自己的作品，一把把白宇像抱小孩似的托著屁股抱起，白宇怕掉下來只得雙腿夾著朱一龍的腰，攬著朱一龍的脖子，頭靠抵對方肩膀上。

朱一龍把白宇輕輕放在床上，撥開他額前的碎發，輕輕吻了一口。

“小白，歡迎回家～”


End file.
